


If we’re doing it properly, then what you have on me is called a monopoly

by MapleLeafSquareRoot



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda to 4.06 Open Mic Night, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/pseuds/MapleLeafSquareRoot
Summary: A prompt jukebox fill:Patrick's first time being penetrated. It's tender and beautiful and there's crying.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	If we’re doing it properly, then what you have on me is called a monopoly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightstreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstreet/gifts).



It had been quite the day. The anticipation leading up to the store’s first open mic night, and the emotional rollercoaster that began the moment Patrick stepped up on the stage had David feeling raw. Between serving drinks and fielding compliments on both the event and his boyfriend’s performance, he hasn’t had much time to breathe, let alone process Patrick’s very public and very romantic declaration of love. When he finally does have a moment to himself, he tries to sneak into the back room, only to be intercepted by Ray. With a glint in his eyes, Ray expresses his delight at Patrick’s talent, and his remorse that he won’t be at the house tonight to celebrate the success of their event. Though appreciative of the comments, David’s mind reels at the thought of a night alone. With Patrick. After _all this_. And all the things he could do with, for, and to Patrick. 

The rest of the evening passes in a blur. A flurry of activity at the end, and suddenly David and Patrick find themselves in an empty store. David can tell that Patrick is vibrating with nervous energy when he finally drags him in for a kiss, knowing that this is just the start of all the ways he wants to thank Patrick. Patrick melts into David’s arms, pressing his weight against David’s chest, leaning his forehead against David’s shoulder and letting out a long sigh. 

“Take me home,” he breathes into David’s ear. “Make love to me.”

***

David searches Patrick’s face for any signs of discomfort or apprehension, as he arranges a pillow under his hips. Seeing none, he slides up between Patrick’s legs, caressing the outside of his thighs, moving to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Pulling back, he sees the sheen of tears in Patrick’s eyes. 

“Okay?” he asks softly.

Patrick smiles, radiant, open, and ready, a single tear cascading down his cheek. He nods, his words barely above a whisper against David’s lips as he reaches up for a kiss. “Make me yours.”

David backs up, reaching under Patrick’s knees to bring his feet to brace against David’s shoulders. Wanting to savour every moment, every sensation, and commit it to memory forever, David presses forward, slowly breaching Patrick. He gasps at the pressure, takes a deep breath before going further, fighting the urge to throw his head back, instead forcing himself to maintain eye contact with Patrick. Once fully seated, he adjusts so Patrick’s heels are around his back, and leans forward into Patrick’s lips. There is no urgency to the kiss. It’s soft and affirming, and soon, David can taste the saltiness of the errant tears that have fallen down Patrick’s cheeks. David blinks back his own tears that have been threatening to fall since earlier in the evening when Patrick sang to him in front of the whole town. Languidly, he starts to move, pulling out a fraction before gently pushing back in. David feels a low moan of profound satisfaction escape from Patrick’s lips, followed by a deep sigh, and a murmured confirmation.

“Yours.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from Noah Reid's "Honesty"...
> 
> Obviously.


End file.
